Often, the functionality of a computing system is not achieved by a single encapsulated device, but rather through an interconnection of multiple devices. When the devices are collocated in a single room, the devices may be mounted in a rack. In some cases, the rack mounted devices that are co-located may not have a direct communication channel. In other cases, the rack mounted devices may communicate via wires or a backplane that provides communication between devices by being connected to the back of each device. In particular, the wires, backplane, and devices connect via physical sockets and plugs to establish communication. Thus, the individual devices mounted on the rack may plug into the wires or backplane and communicate with each other.